


Sawtooth & Squarewave: Synectics' Waveform

by Hassleberry



Series: Roborump Series [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Electrosex, Fondling, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Robot Sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the Roborump Series</p><p>Sawtooth and Squarewave show the boyfriend a new level of 'Shock Therapy', while they enjoy each other as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawtooth & Squarewave: Synectics' Waveform

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You word-a-day Dictionary.com app for the title.  
> Yes I'm that nerdy :D

Heavy panting permeates the room. Within the center a figures hands are trapped above his head, his bare form trembling, legs straining in their silk bindings strung to either side of his body.

A shimmer emerges from the darkness. Metallic digits clasping the braiding, binding the prone males arms, slide down to the fur lined leather cuffs, teasing the quivering flesh.  
The boy raises his head, his hooded eyes preventing him from seeing the figure gazing at him from it's hoodie.  
The boy whimpers as the foreign fingers trail across his nipples leaving a sleek sheen behind. He trembles desperately hoping this teasing will end, but all that escapes his plump lips is a mewl. The triangular mouth opens slightly as if to smirk at the pathetic lump beneath it.

Another figure comes forward, holding a bottle within it's stubby but wide fingers.  
The taller figure motions the smaller one over, grasping the bottle as the shorter one falls to it's knees in front of the boy. It leans forward, the metallic digits paw at the humans mouth, spreading it and inclining forward. The square tipped mouth opens, a slithering tongue slipping past the flesh into the awaiting orifice. The boy moans around the intruding metal, slipping and slithering inside of him.

The taller one motions to the small one, "Squarewave..."  
It's voice is slightly fuzzy as if it were rasped despite it's inhuman form.  
The one designated as Squarewave shuffles to the side allowing entrance to the boys groin.  
"Give me some, Sawtooth." peeps the childish voice of the smaller one, no less frazzled than it's larger companion.  
Sawtooth pours some of the bottles contents onto Squarewave's hand before doing the same to his own.

Squarewave's mouth goes back to work tilting along with the males.  
Sawtooth's hands grasp the boy's erect phallus stroking the gloss along it before hunching back onto it's heels.  
Both bots retreat from the boy waiting...

The boy begins to thrash as tingling spreads from his fondled parts.  
First his fingers, zipping down his arms to his nipples, forcing them to erect into perky pebbles. His lips tremble, nonsense coming out as his lips begin to tickle as well. The shocks move downward enflaming his cock causing it to jump and spurts of pre-cum to slather the purpling organ further.  
The robots look at each other before moving to either side of the aroused figure.

Sawtooth reaches up and undoes the cuffs, Squarewave moves between the splayed legs stretching the thighs more to properly taut the binding further. The boy now lays upon his back his legs pulled apart as far as they will go, his upper thighs cupping his penis, his balls neatly cut and cradled beneath. The two sets of arms reach out readjusting the male again till his plush cheeks are spread across the floor, revealing his quavering pucker to their hungry eyes.

Sawtooth ventures a hand forward probing lightly at the clenching sphincter and allowing a hard tip to probe inside. The boy cries out, his muscles clenching almost as strongly as the ring around the finger pushing further into him. The entrance clenched harder attempting to suck the metal further into his body, desperate to be violently filled. To stretch him wide open, to have his greedy entrance gaping only to be filled again and again without pause.

His panting grows more ragged as he imagines being stretched from the inside out, vibrations sending his nerves shrieking, his ass being plowed by metal, deep thrusts stroking his prostate piercing in and out, deep and shallow, harder and harder.

A camera hidden in the corner zooms in, the picture being instantly sent to another room. A man sits within his chair, positioned in front of numerous cameras pointed at the boy being violated by his creations. At that of the boys own will and at his command.

The robots begin to work the boy over, fingers probing every inch of his orafice, elongating to spindrils drilling into the boys ass. Sawtooth pushes his right palms digits up the sultry anus and tunnel in as far as they are able to stretch. The left palm of Squarewaves fingers, though substantially shorter than his brothers, shove farther in spreading it to accommodate their substantial girth. The boys head tosses to either side as the ten tendrils violate his anal passage.

The robots position their free hands upon the humans nipples and slip their tongues around his. They stop momentarily much to the males muffled displeasure. The man watching the spectacle smirks as his primary orders begin to unfold in front of him.

A light spark cracks the air along with a startled cry. Electricity begins to emerge from the bots in bright tendrils, zipping along their appendages into the boy.

He thrashed violently as the shocks begin to fry his nerves, sending them buzzing and leaving him no room for rest. The shocks overtake the tingles still affecting the boy from the earlier applied lube, leaving nothing but painful euphoria in their wake. The boy jerks helplessly as the robots appendages begin to move again. Slipping and curling, clenching and grasping, nudging and pushing further and further, deeper and deeper into the boy leaving not area untouched.

The forms above the boy turn to each other, coming closer and closer until their chassises are pressed together, their tongues sliding together within the boys mouth. Sawtooth slips his hand away from the nipple it had been squeezing to push down the back of Squarewaves pants, fingering the socket there. Squarewave jerks beeping and buzzing before pulling his hand away as well reaching into Sawtooths trousers to pull out his impressively long and retractible plug. He reaches behind himself inserting it into his own socket. The sparks intensify and the boy gazes up at the robots somehow growing more aroused as the robots voice boxes squeal and buzz out their enjoyment at their mixing data.

They all begin to grow more desperate. The fingers probing further into the rocking ass, the sparks mixing and mingling a mass of technicolours, smoke beginning to arise from the joined bots.

The human gives out one final cry before exploding violently onto the still grinding robots. His cock jerking and pulsing as his cum sprays out in large spurts onto the fabrics upon the two mechanical bodies. The boy slumps back spent despite his still shooting penis. The robots sparks grow brighter as they gyrate together spreading the semen across themselves before giving a final jerk as they cry out each others names in binary too fast and raw for any human to understand. The boys phallus gives a final spray as the robots completion send the last of his arousal out of his body, leaving the boy flushed and sated from his release and the luscious image.

He quickly falls into unconsciousness as the robots detach themselves, their tender circuits being covered by their clothes once again. They pull out of the boy and undo his bindings before they exit the room.

Sawtooth carries the unconscious human to another part of the building, opening the room and standing in front of his creator.  
Squarewave emerges from behind him carrying the bindings, blindfold and lube.

The man turns around and motions Sawtooth to place the boy in his lap.  
The robot steps away once he has handed over the human.

"You both did very well. You can do what you want for the rest of the day."  
The robots leave, closing the door behind them.

The man pets the boys hair softly, "I know your anxious AR but you'll have to wait till he is rested and awake. Then you can have your turn to play with him."  
The glasses upon his face light up and orange text appears.

timeousTestified began pestering timeousTestified @ 6:56 am

TT: I know  
TT: I'm not as impatient as you are  
TT: I wouldn't violate an unconscious person  
TT: like YOU would Ambros

timeousTestified ceased pestering timeousTestified @ 6:58 am

Ambros smirks as his hand reaches beneath his boyfriends slumbering form, a single finger probing his anus.

"And that's why you don't have as much fun as I do." he says as his finger slips in and out of the used ass, brushing against his own aching erection.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got way out of hand... yet not.  
> And ~sorry~ for the juicy ending... Heh heh heh >D  
> I'm gunna obviously do Autoresponder next.  
> Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
